


Be True

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Requests, Unnecessary Angst because Reader and Din are dumb chaotics in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Din is afraid of your new growing relationship and Reader has enough.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 64





	Be True

**Author's Note:**

> I really made them a little dumb in this one huh? Just for comedic and angst purposes. Enjoy

You can pinpoint the moment Din started to drift away from you. The exact moment where you knew your relationship with the Mandalorian was starting to fall apart. There would be days where the both of you would barely speak a word to each other or look their way, only speaking if it was about something important. The nights were worse, when your bed was cold and empty, and you would fall asleep with dried tears on your cheeks.

Din hated what he was doing to you. He knew that he had to talk to you, but yet when he thought of the words to say they would get lodged in his throat. He never felt this way about anyone before he met you, and the amount of love he held for you was terrifying; enough for him to want to abandon the Mandalorian ways, the Creed he abided by since he was a young boy. He never thought he’d see himself like this: in love with someone he loved more than life itself, ready to throw everything he was raised to build, and getting ready to break you because he couldn’t voice his love for you and it was starting to seep into his brain like a cancer.

But it was only a matter of time before either one of you exploded from the heaviness weighed in the room and on your shoulders every time you were in the same vicinity.

All’s it took – which was just an accidental bump to the shoulder – was that awkward apology that followed.

“What happened to us?” You demanded.

Din sighed, his head hanging low.

“I… I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

You heart plummeted. You wanted to hide the hurt on your face, but it was impossible to with the man standing in front of you, telling you that he didn’t want to be with you anymore.

“W-what?” You shook your head, trying to clear the shock. “Why? What happened?”

He sat down on the floor of the ship, not having the strength to stand any longer.

“I can’t believe this,” you huffed. You slid down with your back to the ship wall, opposite of Din. “I mean – I mean we were doing good, right?”

He wanted to wash the anguish off of your face. He wanted to pull you into his arms and tell you that they were doing more than good, and he was happy with you.

“You have to stop loving me,” he said. It came out all wrong, his thoughts scrambled and in a daze of their own.

You laughed in disbelief, shaking your head at him and running a hand through your hair in frustration.

“That’s the thing Din: I can’t. I knew this was coming, I did, and I’m still not ready for this.”

You took a shaky inhale, failing to keep the tears at bay. “I want to stop loving you but I can’t and it’s fucking destroying me.”

His chest tightened as he looked down, digging his nails into his calf. It felt like the air was suddenly suffocating, gripping at him with a closed fist. 

“I never meant for any of this to happen.” 

You scoffed. “I know you’re not telling me everything.”

He hated how well you could see right through him, even with all that beskar armor.

You watched as he fidgeted, growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

“I know you’re afraid,” he froze as soon as you said it, but you kept going, not giving him a chance to answer. “I know that. And I know that you do love me. Just like you love that kid, and how you much you cared about Kuill. But it’s just… maker that’s the thing though: you have so much love in you and you’re afraid of letting it out.”

He was sweating underneath the heaviness of his everyday wear. He shouldn’t be surprised, he really shouldn’t. He let you see everything without ever meaning too, without having to say it, and to be honest it sometimes angered him. Because for so long no one saw the real Din Djarin, only the armor, and he was fine with that arrangement until you came along. You were able to tear down his walls almost as if they weighed nothing, and he was just so fucking afraid; afraid you weren’t going to like what you saw, afraid that he really wasn’t able to give you everything you deserved, what you wanted from him.

“I – I am afraid,” he finally croaked.

You never heard his voice crack and shake like it just was. It was worse with the vocoder, because it made him sound even more broken.

“I’m afraid that this isn’t enough. And nothing I ever do will be enough to take care of you, take care of the Child. That one day I will get either one of you killed, or you’ll leave me and I’ll be alone.”

He took a tattered inhale, looking everywhere but at her. “I’m afraid that I will continue to stand in the way. And that I won’t be able to… to stop.”

Your heart shattered. Here this man was, the love of your life, the one who would forever hold a place in your heart, damn near close to tears out of fear. But then it turned to annoyance. How could he ever think that? After everything you’ve been through with him?

Finally, it turned to understanding. Din was a Mandalorian, he’d been with the convert since he was a child. This was all he had ever known, and he was comfortable with that because he knew it; could map it out, go through each point with troubling ease. But this relationship with you? It was all completely new to him, a foreign line he had one foot over, blinded; unguarded.

You sighed, looking at him with somber eyes. You knew he could feel your eyes on him and waited until he had enough to turn and look at you.

“I understand,” you said, your voice a soft whisper. “Din, if… I want to keep trying. There’s just no one else I want other than you. We just – we just need to work on our communicating skills, that’s all.”

The smile spread slowly across your face at the weak chuckle that escaped from him. You allowed yourself to join him, shaking your head as you replayed your little argument.

“We both have a lot to learn, then.” Din sighed.

You nodded your head. “Yeah. But we’ll get through it together. One step at a time.”

He would forever be grateful for you, your patience. It astonished him, the amount of love and effort you were willing to shred on him.

The Mandalorian sought to show you everyday just how special you were to him, and a new sense of faith began to light up his heart.


End file.
